Hasta luego
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: este es un song fick, un solo capitulo, a mi me gusto como me quedo así que tienen que leerlo... si? no olviden su rewiu!


Hasta luego

(Les aconsejo poner play a la canción My Farewell del grupo Within Temptationm, ya que este es un tipo de songfick el cual si no se lee con esa canción puesta no vale.)

(Dejen pasar un poco el instrumental, la canción es muy larga así que respeten los puntos y comas para que quede bien)

El corrió y la abrazo. Yo no me moví. Y solo vi. Y solo estuve ahí. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No es que no este feliz porque este viva, o este bien, o porque no la encuentre perfecta, graciosa, hermosa... no es que no este enamorado de ella pero es que él... no me acostumbro a que él llegue primero que yo, o que sus palabras lleguen a ella con la claridad que yo quise tener. No es que ahora no este alegre de que ellos dos, es que... no lo quiero decir, porque no es verdad ¿cierto?... esto no es verdad, ellos jamás nunca... eso nunca, por que tal vez, si, si lo olvido o lo ignoro... solo talvez si no lo digo nunca sea verdad que esto es una mentira y no tenga que pasar por esto.

Pero nunca será así. Ella había elegido... no puedo dejar de pensar si ella lo habrá llamado mientras duro esto, ¿habrá gritado su nombre o aferrado a su pensamiento? Supongo que sí. Y en mi no, conmigo no... nunca, no, nunca, no, nunca, no, nunca, no... no.

Me da asco pensar en ellos. Solo imaginarla llamándolo con una voz melosa, y son las pequeñas cosas, como por ejemplo, almorzar junto a él, abrazarlo un poco. Es que no me lo trago, más bien lo boto. Y ella lo disfrutará, lo querrá como me debió querer a mí quien dio todo por ella. Siguen abrazados, ¿Por qué no para? Me gustaría gritarle un par de verdades, pero no tengo el valor... siempre he sido un cobarde.

Aww... me imagino el dialogo que deben tener... "-Tengo frío Draco...-ella estaría pálida, tiritando de frío y el, intentando de hacerle recobrar el calor, le pone una de sus manos en la cara y la otra en una de sus manos, una sonrisa surcaría en ese momento el rostro de Hermione-Tu también estas helado" luego los dos llorarían de emoción... Maldición, esto me matará, no soy ningún sádico así que mejor me voy y termino con esto... pero es que ella se ve tan hermosa que dan ganas de quedarse a verla solamente, esta muy feliz, a pesar de haber estado en las puertas de la muerte, sonríe, le sonríe.

De golpe estoy despertando a está realidad... maldición, no te pude ganar Malfloy... Pero esto no es el final, el final feliz que esperan nunca va a llegar. Esto es solo un paso, un pequeño pedazo de tiempo, esta escrito en el tiempo que jamas van a ser felices ¿un sangre limpia con una sangre sucia? ¿un Malfloy con un Granger? Sonará un poco crudo, pero es un imposible. Solo hay odio en ese lugar, no hay espacio para una tregua.

Por eso solo por ahora has ganado Malfloy, así que como buen perdedor me retiro. Hasta luego Malfloy, hasta luego Herm... esta no es mi despedida, pronto te volveré a ver, estarás destrozada, llorando en un rincón, pero yo estaré ahí para prestarte un hombro, para consolarte. Así que esto no es una despedida, o como dicen por ahí... this is not are farewell...

Fin...

Esta es mi primera draco-herm, y este es un fick de un capitulo, creo que si lo continuo perdería gracia. La canción es triste y cuando la escuchaba me vino a la mente la imagen de draco y hermion abrazados en la mitad de una calle, de noche, iluminados con los focos de un auto de policía y muchas personas a su alrededor, como si se hubiera salvado de un choque o algo así. También me imaginaba a Ron, triste, como a unos 3 metros siendo empujado por las personas con equipo o policías pero el estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no responde.

Lo que paso fue que Hermion fue secuestrada o algo así y Ron, Draco, Harry y un montón de magos más tuvieron que ayudar para rescatarla. Paso como 2 semanas. No tengo idea quien la rapto, tal vez Voldemor o alguien así... pero no es relevante para el Fick, así que omití todo eso.

La verdad Ron no me gusta para nada, pero su actor, Rupert, nació por y para mí, y no me miren con esa cara, es verdad!!, tenemos mucho en común y me encanta, así que un día lo veré y le diré "Rupert, im paz and i love you" y luego el me dirá "I know that until the day that i born!" y luego me casare y me querrá y todo eso parque nació para mi!

Mi ultimo comentario es que la canción sería desde el punto de Ron, ya que si traducen la letra verán que se trata de una separación, aquí lo pongo como si Ron creyera que el mundo de Herms se fuera a destruir sin él... ¿Qué machista, nop? Por suerte no es como mi Rupert, ¿verdad?

Rupert: Sí mi amor

Naoko: Do you love me?

Rupert: I do love you

-cae un telon, se escucha desde detras del telon: -

Naoko: chau!


End file.
